Winter Requiem: The Death of Spring
by Kisho101
Summary: My take on how Hades and Persephone came to be. Their trials, tribulations and the heart-wrenching moments all surrounded with the one thing no one knew they shared... Can the Goddess of Spring truly love the God of the Underworld?


_**AN: Welcome to my story for NaNoWriMo! I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review! I'd love to hear what you think. Title is subject to change, all suggestions or opinions are welcome! Thank you.. Now on to the story...**_

* * *

_**Winter Requiem: The Death of Spring**_

* * *

_**Chapter One- Under the Rays of Helios**_

"Where is my daughter?! Oh, my sweet Kore, where are you?!"

"Atheros, what are these white flakes that fall from above? I believe they're causing the crops to die."

"…I'm not certain. Perhaps something is occurring with the Gods. Come, let us go and visit the temple of Demeter. She'll come and bless our fields. I'm positive the Gods mean us no ill will."

_Until I get my Kore back, the Earth will die along with my heart._

OoOoOoOoO

_Summers Past_

The flowers that surrounded the young goddess were all beautiful, the wind raising the fragrances and rustling the petals against her bare legs. There were soft pink ones and baby blue ones, the ones her mother adored, but the ones that intrigued her the most were the red ones that she named roses and the deep purple ones she named violets. Here, surrounded by her flowers, with the warm rays of Helios hitting her skin and the laughter of her friends, the nymphs, reverberating in the fresh, spring air, she felt an immense bliss. She absolutely loved her life on Earth-

"Kore, come. We must head over to Olympus." But she was also delighted by the chance of being able to visit the rest of her family on Mount Olympus. She couldn't remember the last time she had visited Olympus…

_Sixteen Mortal Years Ago_

"Thank you all for coming to the celebration of the birth of my daughter, Persephone, Goddess of Spring and Embodiment of Light and Life. Who will be bestowing their gift first?" It was a tradition among the Gods that when a new god or goddess (only immortals, not Zeus' many demigod children) was born, they would be given gifts, very special gifts that could not be reversed once uttered, so all of the gifts were given with care. Of course, it helped the little goddess that all of the deities had taken a liking to her and her lively manner.

"I bestow upon Persephone the gift of wisdom and self-expression. She will be wise beyond her years and very bright."

"And I bestow upon Persephone the gift of litheness. She will be agile and alert."

"Thank you Athena and Artemis." The gifts suited the goddesses. Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, and Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and of the Moon.

"I bestow upon Persephone the gift of harmony and grace. She will be a graceful dancer and her voice will rival that of the singing wind."

"I bestow upon Persephone the gift of courage and strength. She will be as strong and solid as a stone column."

"Thank you Apollo and Ares." These gifts also suited the God of the Sun and Music along with the ever strong-minded God of War.

And so the gifts continued. Elegant beauty and fervor from Aphrodite, who was made to think a minute before voicing her gift (she was known for her rather…improper gifts). A successful and happy marriage from Hera and an adventurous and blissful life from Hermes were also given.

"Hades, welcome brother! How has it been in the Underworld? You don't visit often."

"It's been fine Zeus. I have plenty of work to do. May I bestow my gift now?" Hades is the God of the Underworld and the oldest god. He was thought of as evil and cold like the very depths of Tartarus among the mortals, even the whisper of his name was thought of to have curse-like effects. It was only ever mentioned with heaviest respect. However, he was not evil. Sure, he wasn't the most social of gods, but he did visit his family and contrary to popular belief, they enjoyed his quiet and thoughtful presence and he rather enjoyed their comedic displays…to an extent of course. In spite of this everyone knew not to get him angry. Of course, he would never hit any one of them, but his dark and wrathful aura was enough to scare everyone into silence. His heart however, was cold, as cold as the realm he ruled over. The mask he wore betrayed none of his inner ache.

"I bestow upon Persephone the gift of-" He had rehearsed it in his mind. He would just say some nice things and go. He wasn't really one for exceptionally big gatherings because he knew that there would eventually be a party and Dionysus would have everyone acting wild and senseless with his variety of wines, even if they were tasty... Still he chanced a look at the child to justify his gifts and his words were lost. _To you, everything I bestow…_

"The Crown of Jewels for her head and any riches her heart desires." An audible gasp could be heard, most likely from Zeus himself. No one had expected Hades to give such a luxurious and honored gift. He didn't expect it himself either. Yet, he couldn't find it in himself to be sorry either and that thought in itself left an unsettling feeling that pestered at his mind.

"The Crown of Jewels? The Sacred Crown of the Underworld? It would usually be reserved for the Queen of the Underworld… This will be a highly revered gift. Thank you brother."

"Does this mean that Persephone is promised to Hades?"

"My Kore is _promised_ to no one! She will remain pure and follow in the footsteps of Athena and Artemis. And she especially is not promised to that-" The Gods stared wide eyed at the Harvest Goddess, hoping she wouldn't continue. Her face had been red in anger while the curls of her earth brown hair had shook with rage. Her fair complexion was returning to normal and her dark emerald eyes no longer held a burning inferno in them.

"Demeter, let us not have this conversation us all enjoy the celebration!"

"Yes lets! I have already sampled the wine and it is excellent." Everyone turned to look at Dionysus. He was the very essence of the deep mauve drink he was so fond of. His hair had traces of dark purple and the lightly bronzed skin of his cheeks was usually flushed a light red. No one was surprised in the least that he had _sampled _some. They were surprised that he had left some for the rest of them, even if it was only half of the pitcher.

"Well, I'll be leaving now. Good-bye." A part of him wanted to stay, but a bigger part of him told him that he should head back to the Underworld and contemplate a few things.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" At the shake of his head, they all bid him farewell and off into his realm he went.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Back to present_

She believed that the last time she had visited Olympus was when she was born. Nonetheless, Artemis and Athena, and on occasion Hermes, visited her on Earth. Her mother told her that the two goddesses were a good influence on her. She hadn't expressed a favorable opinion of Hermes however.

The fairly young god, considering they were all immortal, was full of zeal. He and Persephone always chatted amicably about the various places Hermes had visited. He would amaze her with his tales, his cobalt eyes glistening in delight while he recounted his funniest stories and he always held the biggest smile. She would always laugh when his unruly straw-colored hair would become even more disheveled when the wind picked up. It was in these peaceful moments that her mother would come out and shoo away Hermes, their disappointed pouts forming in unison. But, she couldn't complain. At least she had the nymphs and her half-sisters.

"Kore, come on, we must get going." Her mother tore her out of her reverie.

"Yes mother, coming."

"Tell us about it when you get back Persephone. We'd love to hear of Olympus."

"Of course Floreae! Good-bye!"

Her mother was already awaiting her with the gentle brown mares and the spacious green carriage.

"Are you ready flower?"

"Yes. Mother, will we be staying in Olympus for a while?"

"Most likely not Kore. We have plenty of things to do here on Earth."

Although the young goddess treasured her life on earth, she often found herself wishing that she could spread a pair wings and fly like the many birds she had seen. She felt that maybe there was more out there. Most of all, she wanted to feel that freedom she imagined the birds felt and fly in every direction, soaring under the rays of Helios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

He hadn't thought of the Persephone in a while, her very name a foreign taste on his tongue. The unsettling feeling did however plague his mind often. Zeus had ordered all Gods to attend a meeting on Olympus. Perhaps that is what brought back the memory.

"Thanatos, I'll be heading out to Olympus. I'll be back to judge the remaining souls later."

"Of course, Lord Hades."

And so he crossed the River Styx, the ever loyal Charon rowing the boat. And out he stepped into the sunlight that could almost burn his porcelain skin, and loaded his black steeds, the wind blowing gently into his dark charcoal hair and off he went to Olympus, riding under the rays of Helios.

* * *

_**AN: Thank you for reading the story and I hope you liked it! This will be a HadesXPersephone fic! It will be developed at a slow-to-moderate pace but I promise it won't get boring. It may be a little "serious" in tone now, but there will be humor, suspense, drama, adventure, action, romance and a some more humor. I will be creating my own little twist of the actual myth but the name spellings and gods and etc.. will be the same. I promise to do my research. I will update semi-regularly! And I hope you drop a review!**_

_**If you would like, check out some of my other stories! :D And thanks for any review, fave, alert or suggestion you may do/write! :D**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**~Kisho101**_


End file.
